Gabara
Gabara is a current member of the Earth Conquerors and is known as the Nightmare Beast. He was an old adversary of King Caesar over a thousand years ago during the second age of Guardian Kaiju until he was supposedly killed. He was eventually found by SpaceGodzilla and recruited into his group. Appearance Gabara is bipedal in structure, having four-fingered clawed hands and three-toes clawed feet. While he is an amphibian, Gabara's face is very cat-like, his eyes are reddish orange and he posses a pair of cat-like ears. He has orange/ginger fur on his head. Gabara also has three horns on his head. His skins is very bumpy and scaly, being turquoise in color. The scales that lead from his stomach to his neck however are very large and yellow in color. When he summons lightening into his body through Exodus: Release, his muscles expand and grow which causes him to increase in height. His veins begin to become visible as they protrude and glow purple on areas of his body. Personality Gabara is a very loud and vulgar Kaiju who enjoys mocking his foes, and is incredibly brash and ruthless, attacking without mercy. He also seems to show great enjoyment in torturing his enemies with electricity and also enjoys verbally tormenting them, which was shown when he taunted King Caesar for not being able to defend the Ryukyu Kingdom when Megalon attacked a thousand years earlier. Like most of the other Earth Conquerors, he harbors a deep hatred towards humans, believing that Kaiju should be the dominant species on Terra. He greatly enjoys pushing people's buttons but when they do the same back, he can be easily angered. However, after getting dropped from a cliff on Tenrou Island by King Caesar in his berserk-state and returning for a rematch, Gabara becomes more serious and actually rage induced as he want to take down King Caesar after begin defeated twice by him. In his Exodus: Release state he seems more savage and monstrous towards his opponents, literally going insane. History Gabara at some point encountered King Caesar a thousand years before the present when he attacked a small village outside the Ryukyu Kingdom until he was engaged by King Caesar. During the battle, Gabara fell from the side of a high cliff and remained in a deep coma for a thousand years. Synopsis Devonian Arc In 2010, in the mural cave on Infant Island, a small statue of Gabara is sent alongside statues of King Caesar and Battra. Post-Trilopod War Arc In late 2015, Gabara is discovered by Monarch, embedded under the cliff side he was thrown from thousands of years ago in the Okinawa Islands. The Monarch team set up the foundations for an outpost to study the comatose Gabara, but soon SpaceGodzilla arrives and destroys the Monarch team. SpaceGodzilla soon awakens Gabara and offers him a place amoun his new faction, the Earth Conquerors. Gabara accepts SpaceGodzilla's offer and becomes an Earth Conqueror. In 2016, after Titanosaurus, Gezora and Ebirah return from their failed mission in Brisbane, Gabara along with Gaira and Sanda are waiting for them by the entrance of their base of operation. Then SpaeGodzilla appears and announces that the Earth Conquerors are now ready to confront the Earth Defenders, Gabara and the others roar with excitement. Gabara and the other Earth Conquerors infiltrate Monster Islands and confront Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders. After Godzilla rejects SpaceGodzilla's offer to join forces, the opposing kaiju factions prepare to attack each other but are soon interrupted when a magic circle appears above the Islands and sucks up both the Earth Conquerors and Earth Defenders, transporting them to Earth Land. Once landing in the alternate world, Gabara and the other Earth Conquerors track down the source of the magic circle, the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. Gabara and others sneak aboard the dark guild's airship and confront Master Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Whilst there, Gabara is impressed by the airship. Soon both teams realize that their biggest threats, the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail have joined forces, so in exchange for finding Zeref, the Earth Conquerors form an alliance with Grimoire Heart. Tenrou Island Arc A couple of weeks later, Gabara is called by SpaceGodzilla to order Dagahra and Ganimes to go to Tenrou Island. Gabara is present later wih the other Earth Conquerors (except Dagahra and Ganimes) as they prepare for battle as the airship approaches the Island. Their path is soon blocked however by Master Makarov Dreyar who is giant sized. Gabara and the other Earth Conquerors (exepct for SpaceGodzilla and Battra) and the members of Grimoire Heart are transported to the Island by Caprico. Once on the Island, Gabara teams up with Caprico to find the members of the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. Gabara and Caprico soon encounter Gray FullBuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail. Gabara becomes angry when the Fairy Tail mages make fun of his appearance and his laugh. Gabara faces the four mages while Caprico observes. Gabara proves to be a challenge for the mages as they can't land a hit on him, Cana manages to surprise the kaiju with her Thunderbolt's Fate but unfortunately Gabara is totally unharmed, shocking the mages. Gabara charges up himself up with electrical energy and fires his Power Horn attack at Cana, knocking her to the ground. Gray and Loke attempt to attack Gabara but he catches their fists in each hand and uses Grip Shock, electrocuting the two before throwing them to the side. Lucy attempts to stop the kaiju with her Fleuve d'etolies however Gabara fires his Thunder Jupiter at Lucy, striking her down. Gabara continues to laugh at the defeated humans but stops when he hears the echoing roar of Godzilla. The mages soon recover and continue to try take Gabara down but the Nightmare Beast mages to overpower Gray and Loke. Cana then declares to Gabara that they will beat him, Gabara simply laughs and as who is going to take him down, Cana replies when she says their friends will, Gabara is confused but is suddenly sent flying when Varan appears and charges him. Gabara recovers and fires his power horn at the Earth Defender but King Caesar leaps in front of Varan and uses his Refractory Eyes to redirect the attack back at Gabara. Gabara grins as he sees his ancient enemy again, he explains to King Caesar how he survived from his cliff-side accident. Gabara then faces King Caesar one-on-one while Varan, Lucy, Gray, Cana and Loke stand back. Gabara surprises King Caesar when he uses his Parabolic Firebolts, proving he as gotten stronger since their last battle. The fight continues for half an hour and the two are evenly matches, however Gabara cheats as he grabs King Caesar and uses his Grip Shock on the guardian kaiju, knocking him out. Gabara gloats over Caesar's motionless body, stating that the guardian become slow after his battle with another kaiju. Lucy asks about this other kaiju ad Gabara proceeds to tell the mages how King Caesar failed to protect the Ryukyu Kingdom from the kaiju and how many people dies because of it with Gabara declaring it was King Caesar's fault for their deaths. Varan answers back as he tries to defend King Caesar but Gabara simply laughs as the Earth Defender, unaware that King Caesar was listening to his speech before falling unconscious. Gabara proceeds to try and take on Varan, Gray, Loke, Cana and Lucy but he is stops dead when he senses a cold chill from behind, he sees the shocked faces of his opponents and he is almost afraid to look behind but forces himself. He sees King Caesar back on his feet but now in a berserk state. Gabara becomes very nervous seeing Caesar in this state. As King Caesar attack Gabara thinking he is Megalon, Gabara uses his Parbolic Firebolts on the enraged defender but has not use as King Caesar continues his attack. Gabara retaliates by using his Thunder Clobber and tries to punch King Caesar but Caesar catches it and begins to twist the toad kaiju's arm, breaking the bone and Gabara roars in pain. Gabara is then thrown towards a cliff side and just stops by inches from the edge. King Caesar the fires his Solar Beam towards Gabara, Gabara howls in pain as he is blasted off the cliff-edge and sent falling to the dark forest bellow. Sometime later, its revealed Gabara survived the fall and is broken arm now healed. Gabara is frustrated and angry about being humiliated by King Caesar a second time and most of the Earth Conquerors have been defeated. Soon he hears yelling and a faimilar roar from King Caesar and Gray's battle with Ultear Milkovich, now wanting to take revenge on the Earth Defender. After Gray and Ultear fall from a cliff into the sea, Gabara surprises King Caesar as he reveals he is still alive. The Earth Conqueror and the Earth Defender engage in combat once again. Gabara charges with Thunder Clobber but Kick Caesar blocks the punch before ducking and punching back. Gabara is then kicked in the stomach by his opponent, sending him crashing into a stone wall and before he can recover, is quickly uppercut by King Caesar. Despite the attack force, Gabara is barely affected by the blow, he asks King Caesar what happened to his savageness from their earlier battle and King Caesar states he will not loose himself if he is going to defeat him. Gabara charges with his fists charged with electricity but King Caesar manages to block the ogre kaiju's attack, knocking away each fist. In frustration, Gabara uses a close range Power Horn and King Caesar's quick reflexes kick in as he manages to dodge the attack. Gabara is left astonished by how the shisa was able to dodge his close range attack but is then struck with King Caesar's axe kick to the head. King Caesar fires his Prism Eyes and Gabara is struck in the chest, Gabara launches Thunder Jupiter and dodges it, but Gabara was counting on that. He fires Power Horn at the guardian monster who tries to block it but fails. Gabara then performs one of his newest attacks, Missile Claw and manages to strike the Earth Defender in arms, legs and upper body with bolts of lightning. With King Caesar left vulnerable, Gabara attacks with Parabolic Firebolt but the attack is blocked by a shield of ice. The source of the shield is Gray who has defeated Ultear and come to help King Caesar, leaving Gabara shocked. As King Caesar and Gray get ready for battle, Gabara becomes angry and states he will show why kaiju are superior to humans. Gabara lunges towards the two with fists charged with electricity and punches them in the gut, winding them before perform a double punch to send them flying. As his two foes slowly get up, Gabara explains that after being dropped from the cliff earlier, he realises that if he is going to try and beat King Caesar, he's going to have be serious about it. Gabara lunges again but the ice mage and Earth Defender are ready for him. Gray uses his Ice-Make: Hammer against the toad kaiju but Gabara blocks it with his arms while skidding back. Gray then uses his Ice-Make: Cannon and Gabara counters it with Thunder Jupiter, the attacks creat an explosion as they collide. From the smoke, King Caesar lunges and slashes Gabara in the abdomen with his Prism Claws, causing Gabara great pain. As Gabara tends to his wound, he is left open which allows Gray to launch Ice-Make: Battle Axe, but the ogre manages to counter it with Power Horn as he begins to loose patients. Gabara is further angered when King Caesar say's Gabara's anger is making his battling sloppy. The enraged ogre charges but the Shisa and the human are ready for him. As both dodge Gabara's Thunder Clobber, Gabara follows them into the air and attempts a kick attack but King Caesar grabs his ankle and swings him around. King Caesar then threw Gabara towards Gray who fires Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer to strike Gabara's body. As Gabara plummets downward King Caesar fires his Prism Eyes at the Earth Conqueror, sending Gabara crashing to the ground. Much to King Caesar and Gray's surprise, Gabara gets back up from the brutal attack. Gabara feels both angry and confused. In his disbelief, he is shocked that he, an Earth Conqueror was over powered by a human and an Earth Defender. As his rage boils and electricity increases on his body, he tells how humans have made the life of kaiju so miserable and that they don't deserve to ruler Terra. Above them, dark clouds form a tornado and lightening sparks in the air. As he declares that he will kill them both to prove he is better, Gabara is struck by a massive bolt of lighting as he performs Exodus: Release. As the lighting runs through Gabara's body, his muscles expand and he grows in size, purple veins begin to appear on his body. In his rage, Gabara strikes Gray and then King Caesar with great force. As he pins King Caesar, Gabara explains that he mastered this new technique after he met SpaceGodzilla and that it increase his strength, speed and the power of his electricity. Gabara then turns his attention to Gray as delivers another explosive punch to the Fairy Tail mage. Gabara states that he is unstoppable with his new power and that is shows why kaiju deserve to ruler Terra over the humans. He tells King Caesar that he was too weak to defend his Ryukuyu Kingdom and that he can not longer stop him. However, much to his anger, he finds both Gray and King Caesar smirking. After they each give a speech on why they will fail their comrades, Gabara's monstrous rage burns more as he gets ready to kill them both. Gabara attacks with Thunder Missile Claws and Gray counters with Ice-Make: Arrows, both attacks cancel each other out. Gabara lunges and grabs Gray before throwing him. Before he can reach the ice-mage however King Caesar delivers a sharp kick to the head and sending him to the ground. Gabara retaliates with Thunder Clobber but Caesar steps aside, causing the toad kaiju to trip. Gabara tries to knock out the defender but Caesar dodges each punch before jumping over the Nightmare Beast. As Gabara swings his fist again, the shisa grabs his wrist and punches his face, only for Gabara to slug him. Before Gabara can reach Caesar, he gets attacked by Gray as ice shards get stuck in his back. Gabara attempts to hit Gray with Thunder Clobber but the ice mage counters it with Ice-Make Ice Impact. Gabara catches the ice weapon and grins but frowns when he sees Gray smirking. Gabara is then attacked from behind by King Caesar's Magma Eyes, his back scorched. King Caesar asks Gabara if he is ready to give up but the Nightmare Beast refuses as Gabara charges up his next attack. As a giant orb of electricity gathers in his hands, he launches Wild Thunder at the due but Gray and King Caesar counter with Ice-Make: Shisa's Wrath, a human and kaiju Unison Raid. Soo Gabara's Wild Thunder is overpowered as the ice jaws of the shisa head clamp onto him, followed by a massive explosion. Gabara is knocked out by the attack as he is wedged into a hill. Abilities Power Horn: From the horns atop his head, Gabara can fire a huge blast of purple lighting towards an opponent. He uses this attack in battle against Cana and King Caesar. Grip Shock: When he grabs onto an opponent, Gabara can channel electricity to his hand so he can electrocute them. He uses this attack on both Gray and Loke and also uses it to knock-out King Caesar. Thunder Jupiter: ''' Gabara can create a sphere of blue electric energy in his hand and toss it towards an opponent. He uses this attack to take down Lucy and in his battle with King Caesar. '''Thunder Clobber: Gabara surrounds his fist in blue lightning energy so he can deliver an electrical punch. He first uses this to combat Loke's Regulus Impact. However this attack had not effect on King Caesar in his Berserk-Mode. Parabolic Firebolts: From his hands, Gabara can fire massive blasts of electricity. He used this attack in his battle with King Caesar. 'Thunder Missile Claw: ' From the tips of his claws, Gabara can fires bolts of electricity towards his opponent. The sound is akin to a shotgun. He used this in his battle against King Caesar and Gray. 'Exodus: Release: ' If he wants to increase his power, Gabara can call upon storm clouds to forms a tornado and summon a giant bolt of lighting to strike him. When this bolt strikes him, his muscles expand and grow and his height increases. Purple veins bulge from his body and his eye go completely white. In this form Gabara's strength and speed are increase and his electricity becomes more devastating. He also becomes more savage in this mode. 'Wild Thunder: ' Gabara raises his hands above his head and channel large amounts a electrical energy into his hands, creating a crackling electrical ord. When he has enough power, a giant bolt of lighting fired towards a target. 'Immense Strengh: ' Gabara posses great strength and speed. He is able to take on multiple opponents like Gray, Lucy, Cana and Loke and easily overpower them. He is also fast enough to dodge their attacks. His strength is increased further with Exodus: Release, allowing him to overpower both King Caesar and Gray. 'Enhanced Speed: ' Gabara is shown to posses great speed and can move fast enough to catch opponent off guard. In his Exodus: Release form, his speed is greatly increased. 'Immense Durability: ' Surprisingly Gabara has been shown to be incredibly durable. Like King Caesar, Gabara was able to survive thousands of years in a come before he was dug up by SpaceGodzilla. On Tenrou Island, Gabara was even able to survive being blasted off a cliff by King Caesar in Berserk-Mode after getting his arm broken. His arm was able to heal afterwards. He was even able withstand getting his skin pierced by Gray's Ice-Make Magic. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju